Reversibly cross-linking amino-polysiloxanes and methods of making such amino-polysiloxanes have been described. Systems and methods of using such amino-polysiloxanes to form gels and/or emulsions for containing and/or remediating a spill and/or release of at least one of a crude oil, a petroleum product and a chemical from a spill or release into the environment have not been previously described. Adhesives and sealants comprising such amino-polysiloxanes and methods of using such adhesives and sealants are described. For at least the reasons provided below, reversibly cross-linking amino-polysiloxanes, adhesives and sealants formed using the amino-polysiloxanes are not optimal.